


Misplaced

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic, Imagines, Prince Dean Winchester, Princess - Freeform, Princess reader, Servant Sam, prince - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: So this series is kind of has angst in it. But I thought I’d just give you a teaser. This is reader-insert (I’m just writing it differently)I’m thinking maybe I should write it in parts (or a fic) since it’s got a long plotline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser

Her heart hammered against her chest, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was flawless in her Long Sleeve bridal gown. Her hair curled in waves.  
She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and self-doubts.  
But she couldn’t shake of the thought of Sam, he should be the one she’s marrying.  
“I can’t do this” gasped out, trying around, just as the door opened. Thinking it was Sam, but in fact it was her farther.  
“Sweetheart, are you ready?” her farther asked. Making her gulp.  
“I-I, can’t” she cried, her eyes watering with tears.  
“Sweetie, do you have cold feet?” Her farther, asked. Walking further into her room.  
“I can’t marry someone I don’t love” she sobbed. Making her farther frown.  
“What are you talking about?” He asked. Hoping that she wasn’t calling off the wedding.  
“I’m sorry, this is just two much” she apologised, lifting her dress up, and ran out of the door.  
“(y/n)” her farther yelled after her.  
Y/n ran as fast, as she could, running towards the stables. Looking for Sam.  
She let out a sigh of relief, as she saw Sam, cleaning the stalls. She walked towards him until she was in front of him.  
“Runaway with me” she demanded, making Sam look up.  
His eyes held pain, as he looked at her. He couldn’t dent that she looked perfect in that wedding dress. She looked perfect in anything.  
“(y/n), you’re getting married today, (y/n), shouldn’t you already be at the wedding?” Sam asked.  
“But, I don’t love him, like I love you, Sam. I can never love another men like I love you” she cried out.  
“We can’t (y/n)”Sam sighed, looking down at the ground.  
“So, you’re just going to give up on us?” she asked, trying to hold back her tears.  
“We’re different, you’re a princess, and I’m a servant. This wasn’t going to work (y/n), it’s better for us, just to stay strangers” Sam sadly, said.  
“You didn’t care when, we were making love, were you just using me” y/n sobbed, the tears finally falling from her eyes.  
“(y/n), I would never use you, I loved you. I still love you, I’ll always love you, but this just isn’t going to work” Sam softly spoke.  
“If, you’re not going to run away with me, then I’ll run away by myself” she grumbled, grabbing a pad, and a horse saddle and a bridle. She walked into her horses stall.  
“Hey girl, it’s just you and me” she whispered, as her horse let out a soft neigh.  
“(y/n), stop” Sam begged, as she put the pad on the horses, then the saddle.   
“(y/n)” Sam pleaded, as she finished fixing the girth.  
“(Y/n)” Sam sighed, as she put the bridle on.  
“Can you please move” she grumbled, making Sam open the stall.  
“Think about what you’re doing” Sam sighed, as she mounted on a horse.  
“Go to hell” she growled, lightly kicking the stirrups, making her horse move.   
Sam looked on as she made her horse go faster. Letting a tear fall from his eye….


	2. FULL IMAGINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 6. “I’M A PRINCE/SS AND YOU’RE A SERVANT AND WE’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HANG OUT BUT WE’RE GONNA FALL IN LOVE ANYWAYS” AU FOR JUJU’S FLUFFY BIRTHDAY CHALLENGE!
> 
> A/N: I APOLOGISE FOR NOT POSTING THIS ON THE DEADLINE. ALSO FOR NOT FINISHING ALL THE PROMPTS OFF. I WAS GOING TO POST THIS ON TUESDAY. BUT THE POWER WENT OUT FROM A HUGE STORM. IT ONLY JUST COME BACK ON.
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! –C X
> 
> SYNOPSIS: PRINCESS Y/N TRYS TO HIDE HER RELATIONSHIP WITH SAM FROM HER FAMILY, ONLY FOR HER MOTHER MUM FINDS OUT AND THREATENS THEM. LEAVING SAM TO LEAVE HER. WITH Y/N STILL HEARTBROKEN, HER MOTHER DECIDES TO SET HER UP WITH A PRINCE NAMED DEAN.

Falling for someone you know you shouldn’t…

Trying to fight the feelings but just couldn’t…

Falling deeper in each passing day…

Hiding it in every possible way…

“Slow down.” Sam laughed, trying to keep up with her. Sam kicked the stirrup, making his horse gallop.

“Nope.” y/n giggled, as she pulled the reins back. Her horse halted to a stop. Sam’s coming beside her.

“It’s so beautiful.” She cooed, staring at the open field. Filled with semi high grass, and wild flowers.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sam flirted, making y/n’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink

“Cheesy.” She laughed, dismounting of her horse.

“But, romantic?” he asked, dismounting of his horse.

“No, cheesy.” She giggled, as she grabbed the reins, and pulled her horse over to a low tree brunch. Tying the rein onto the brunch.

Sam proceeded to do the same.

“Mmm, but you love it.” Sam laughed.

“I love you.” She giggled, as they both walked hand in hand, over to the river bank.

Both of them sat down on the sand.

Snuggling closer to each other as they watched water run by.

Y/n, rested her head on Sam’s shoulder. Sam gently kissed her on the top of her head.

She could stay like this, all day.

“How was your duties? They weren’t too bad, like last time?” She asked, her voice full of worry.

Sam kissed the top of her head, before responding.

“No, I’m now chief, of the stables, my highness.” Sam answered.

She let out a laugh.

“You dork, we don’t say that anymore.” She giggled.

Sam let out a small laugh.

“So, how was your day?” Sam asked, turning his body to look at her all his attention focused on her.

“Stressful.” She answered.

“Do, you want to talk about it?” Sam asked, his voice full of concern.

“We should get back, it’s getting late.” She said, avoiding his gaze and question.

“Y/n.” Sam sighed.

“I’d rather, just bottle it up.” she muttered, looking at the sand.

“Y/n, you know, I’m always here, if you want to talk.” He said.

“Just my mom, pressuring me to find a prince and marry him.” Y/n Sighed.

“Right, maybe we should head back.” Sam sadly said.

Sam withdraw his arm that was around her. And stood up abruptly.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you. You’re hurt.” She sighed, standing up, and dusting the dirt off her bottom.

“I’m fine.” Sam grumbled. Walking up to the horses.

“Sam, stop.” She demanded, walking after him.

“You’re never going to tell them about us.” Sam shouted Making y/n flinch.

“Maybe, one day.” She sighed.

“What, when they are dead?” He snapped.

“Sam.” She sighed.

“I’m too low class for them.” He grumbled, making y/n frown.

“As long as, I love you, and I do, so much, Sam. You’re so much better than those stuck up asshole princes.” She spoke.

“What if, that’s not enough?” He shouted. Untying the rein, from the tree.

“Well, then, let’s forget them, let’s run away, together.” She insisted.

“What?” He asked, turning his body towards her. Putting his foot down, that was on the stirrups.

“Run away, with me.” She said. Her heart beating faster.

“But, what about your title? And your family?” Sam asked.

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you.” She replied.

“Are you sure?” he asked, taken back from what she just said.

“Of course, I love you am.” She responded, calmly.

“But-” He started to say, only for her to cut him off.

“I want to do this Sam, if they find out about us, they will do everything they can do, to break up apart. Sam all they care about is their lime light, and riches. Please run away with me?” She begged as she stood, face to face with Sam.

“Okay.” Sam sighed.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yes.” Sam responded.

She let out a squeal of delight. Wrapping her arms around his waist.

“We’ll meet at the back of the barn, once we get our clothes sorted, and then we can leave.” She ordered.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sam asked, his voice wavering with concern.

What if this was a mistake? Will she regret it, and blame me? Sam thought to himself.

“Course, I am Sam, I love you.” She replied.

“Then, we’ll meet at the back of the barn.” Sam spoke. Tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Sam leaned closer to her, until their lips touched. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other.

“Race you back.” She spoke, as she walked over to her horse, untying the rein, from the branch. Mounting the horse.

“Hey, that’s no fair.” Sam complained, making her giggle.

“Life, isn’t fair, Samo.” She chuckled, as she took off.

Sam shook his head, mounting his horse, and racing after her.

They didn’t realize that someone was watching them. Hiding in the scrubs.

The guy, quickly took out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

“Good evening, your highness, Princess y/n seems to be with a certain servant, of yours.” The guy spoke.

“Really? Who?” The queen asked.

“Sam, your stable hand.” The guy answered.

“That, disgusting, excuse of a man.” She hissed.

“Get this, their running away together, tonight.” He informed her.

“So, that’s why she dismisses my arrangements for her to marry the princess.” She grumbled

“What are you going to do?” the guy asked.

“I’m going to break them up.” She answered.

“Alright, queen.” The guy sighed.

“Thank you, henry.” She spoke.

“Anytime.” He spoke.

The queen looked out the window, narrowing her eyes, as she saw Sam and her daughter, getting closer to the barn.

“Who was that?” her husband, the king asked, putting his book down.

“Just some business, I have to take care of.” She answered, giving him a fake smile.

“How’s my princess? I haven’t seen her all day?” the king asked

“She’s going to accept, Prince Dean’s offer.” His wife lied.

“Really, I’m so happy.” He cheered. Getting out of bed and walking over towards his wife.

“Me too.” She spoke, as he wrapped his arms around her.

“How did you get her to agree?” He asked. Getting up, and walking up to her, and hugging her.

“Me too.” She spoke, nestling her head, against his chest.

“How did you get her to agree?” He asked, running his hand up and down her back.

“Well, she went, on a date with him. That’s why you haven’t seen her today.” She lied.

“Wonderful, I should call him.” He beamed.

“Not yet.” She said, making him frown.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because don’t want to scare him off.” She stated.

“Okay.” He sighed kissing her lips.

She let out a sigh, pulling away from him.

“I have to take care of some business.” She mumbled. Walking out of the room.

Just as the queen was about to go down the stairs, she saw her daughter rush up the stairs. Stopping when she saw her mom.

“Mother, hi.” She gulped.

“Hey, sweetie, prince Dean is coming tomorrow.” Her mother informed her.

“Right, then, I should, go get cleaned up, then get some rest. Want to be bright and cheery for him” Y/n responded.

“Yes, you should, oh where have you been all day?” She asked. Making y/n’s heart beat faster.

“Ah, with a friend.” Y/n lied.

“What kind of friend? Because if it’s a boy, it will ruin your deal with Dean. He’ll think you’re the town slut.” Her mother spat.

“Relax, it’s just a girl. I’m going to bed. Good night.” Y/n answered.

“Night.” Her mother mumbled. As y/n walked past her.

The queen let out a huff. Walking down the stairs.

She continued to walk slowly until she reached the barn. A scowl on her face. How dare this servant corrupt her daughter! She thought.

The horses banged against their stalls, as she walked in.

“Sh, it’s just y/n.” Sam hushed, walking down the stairs. A duffle bag in his hand.

He turned around, expecting it to be y/n, only for it to be y/n’s mother, the queen.

“Miss L/n.” Sam trembled. Dropping the bag.

“Are you leaving, our services so soon?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Ah, y-yeah.” Sam shuttered.

“What a pity, Y/n will be so devastated, to see you go.” She said, faking concern.

“Yeah.” Sam mumbled, his heart beating faster.

“Hm, you two are close.” She stated. Glaring at him.

“I, what, y/n, she’s just a friend.” Sam answered, nervously.

“Oh, she’s more of a friend to you.” She growled, walking closer to him.

“I think you’re mistaken, we’re just friends.” Sam gasped out. As she gave him a death glare.

If looks could kill, I’d be dead. Sam thought. As she continued to glare at him.

“I don’t think, I am. I hear things, see her come home at late hours, her hair messy. I even her bed squeak, I thought it was Dean, at first. But it wasn’t it was you, poisoning my daughter.” She spat.

“I-” Sam started to say. Only for her to cut him off.

“No, you listen here, you little runt. You’re going to break up with my daughter, there’s no way in hell, I’m letting her run off with you.” She commanded.

“How did you know, we’re running away?” He asked. Getting scared of her.

“I have my ways, now break her heart, or I will make sure, no one will ever hire you again. You’ll have to live in the woods and die there. So you pick, run off with my daughter, or, keep your job, and watch my daughter, live the life she deserves with Prince Dean.” She threatened.

“Okay, I’ll break up with her.” Sam sighed, looking sad.

“Good.” She responded, turning around and leaving the barn.

Sam let out a sad sigh.

He went over towards the horses that y/n and him, just rode. Taking the bridle, and the saddle off of them.

Just as he, was about to set them up for grooming, y/n walking in, a small bag in her hand.

“I’m ready, why are you brushing them? We’re meant to be running away.” She asked, a frown set on her face.

Sam let out a sigh, before answering her. He couldn’t believe he was going to break her heart.

“Because I’m not going.” He spoke, as he continued to brush the horse he rode. While she started to pat her horse.

“But-” She started, to say, only for him to cut her off.

“I can’t do this anymore y/n, you and me, we are different. We can’t be together.” Sam sighed, avoiding her gaze.

“But, we love each other.” She whimpered.

“I just can’t.” Sam sighed, making y/n’s eyes, fill up with tears.

Why is he doing this to me? She thought to herself.

“Please, Sam.” She begged as the tears fell from her eyes.

She wanted to walk closer to him. But she was frozen, she felt numb. Like the whole world was closing in on her.

“I stopped loving you, Y/n.” Sam lied, trying not to cry.

“You don’t love me.” She sobbed, making Sam close his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“I have to go, you’ll be alright, brushing bliss off?” She asked, wiping her tears away.

“Yeah.” Sam answered, as her horse let out a neigh. She gave her one finally pat before walking out, shutting the sliding door lightly.

Sam let out a shaky breath, as tears fell from his eyes.

Y/n, quickly ran to her room, slamming her door roughly. She made a beeline to her bed. Planting her face first into her bed. How could he do this to me? She thought.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Her mom asked as she knocked on the door. Making y/n lift up her head.

“Yeah, I just stabbed my toe.” She lied.

“Remember, Prince Dean is coming tomorrow.” Her mom informed her.

Great. She thought.

“I know.” She spoke.

“Sleep well, he has something important to ask you.” Her mom spoke, walking away.

Y/n put her head back into the pillow, letting out a groan.

I just want to die. She thought.

♕~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♕

Y/n woke up to the sound of ruffling.

“What’s going on?” She asked, disorientated. She squinted her eyes, as she looked at her mom and Nancy the maid. Looking at a light coloured purple dress .

“Remember, your meeting, Prince Dean, today.” Her mother spoke.

“Oh, yeah.” She mumbled, grabbing a pillow, and putting it over her face.

“Y/n, what do you think about this gown for today?” her mother asked, holding up a light coloured purple dress.

“It looks pretty, I’m going back to sleep.” Y/n mumbled.

“Sweetie, get up.” Her mom, commanded, handing Nancy, the maid the gown.

Y/n let out an annoyed whine, when her mother pulled her covers off, then her pillow.

“Can, I just have five more minutes?” She begged, pouting.

“No, Prince Dean is on his way.” Her mom grumbled, giving y/n a stern look.

“Can’t we just call him Dean?” She asked.

“No, he’s a prince, and you’re a princess.” Her mother informed.

“I wish, I wasn’t.” Y/n whispered.

“What did you say?” Her mother asked.

“I can’t wait, to meet him.” Y/n fake beamed, fiddling with her fingers.

“Good, now get up, and get ready” Her mother demanded.

Y/n let out a groan.

“Fine.” Y/n sighed, getting out of bed, and walking out the door.

Her mother let out a sigh, running her fingers through her long hair.

“Do, you require any of my other services?” Nancy, the maid, asked. Still holding the dress.

“No, you’re free to go.” She answered. Fixing her daughters covers, and bed sheet.

Nancy the maid, grabbed a coat hanger, and hung the gown up, on the cupboard. Just as she was about to walk out of, y/n’s room. Y/n’s mother spoke.

“Actually, wait you cannot be around when Prince Dean, comes. Wouldn’t want you ruining their relationship like you are with me and my husband.” She snarled.

The maid let out a snort and turned around to look at her.

“Why would I want to steal your daughters, future husband?” She inquired.

“Right, you only like stealing things that belong to me.” Y/n’s mother snarled.

“At least your daughter isn’t a scheming stuck up bitch, like you.” Nancy, the maid grumbled. Glaring at y/n’s mother.

“Take that back, you homewrecker.” Y/n’s mother demanded.

“Why, would I take back something that’s true?” Nancy, the maid asked.

Y/n’s mom, let out a growl, grabbing, Nancy, the maid, by the neck.

“What’s going on?” Y/n asked, her voice shaking with concern.

Her eyes widening in fear.

“Nothing, sweetie.” Y/n’s Mother reassured her. Taking her hands off of Nancy’s neck. Straightening up.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” Y/n stammered. Her eyes still holding concern, for Nancy.

“Actually, I’m firing her, you can leave now.” Y/n’s mother demanded, glaring at Nancy, as she walked off.

“Why, are you firing her? She’s nice.” Y/n asked.

“She’s fake. She’s manipulating, your dad into loving her.” Y/n’s mother stated.

“But, dad loves you, he’d never hurt, or betray you like that.” Y/n mumbled, clutching her silk robe together to her body.

“Even, people you love can hurt you.” Y/n’s mother spoke.

“Yeah.” Y/n whispered her mind wondering off to, Sam.

“Now, get dressed. Prince Dean will be coming in any minute.” Y/n’s mother ordered.

“I’d rather be with, Sam.” Y/n whispered, as her mother walked out of the room.

Y/n looked at the dress that was hanging on her cupboard. She let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. She wished, she was somewhere with Sam…

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Her mother asked, walking into her room.

“Why, do I have to wear this gown? Can’t I just wear something that’s not so long?” She asked, looking at the dress.

“You said it was beautiful, and, no you can’t wear something else.” Her mother grumbled.

“Can you help me, get into it, please.” Y/n begged. Making her mom sigh.

Her mother walked across the room, her gown swaying with every step, she takes.

Y/n took the gown off the coat hanger. Handing it to her mom.

“So, have you considered, Prince Dean’s offer?” Her mom asked, unzipping the back of the dress.

“Not really, I don’t really mind if I don’t get married.” Y/n answered, taking off her silk robe, revealing her lingerie set, she had on.

Her mom, let out a gasp, at what her daughter just said.

“Don’t ever say that.” Her mother grumbled. Helping her daughter into the dress and zipping the back of it.

“Let’s do something about out hair.” Her mother sighed.

“It’s fine, I’ll just brush it.” Y/n mumbled.

“He’s a prince.” Her mother said.

“Good for him.” Y/n grumbled. Going over to her vanity table, and brushing her hair.

Her mother let out a scoff. Going over to Y/n’s vanity, and grabbing her curling iron.

Just as she was about to plug it in, the butler’s voice interrupted them.

“The prince has arrived, your majesty.” The butler informed.

“Good, come on dear.” Y/n’s mother spoke, putting the curling iron down, and walking out of the room.

Y/n put the brush down and getting up.

“Thanks, Morgan.” Y/n thanked, walking past the butler.

“No problem, princess y/n.” The butler spoke.

Y/n let out a sigh, as she walked down the stairs, her hand holding tightening on the railing.

She was too busy in thought, to notice, she tripped on the last step.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. A husky smell, overpowering her.

“You must be, Y/n, the princess. I’m Dean, prince Dean.” Dean introduced himself.

“Hi.” She gasped, out, as he put her down, on her feet. Steadying her. Memorized by his green eyes.

“I’m so delighted to finally meet you.” Dean beamed, looking at her intently.

“I, same.” She gasped out. Making, Dean smile.

“I thought you said, she accepted his offer, and they went on a date? Because it sounds like they just meet today.” Y/n’s father spoke.

“Sh.” Y/n’s mother hushed.

“Hate to break this up, but lunch will be ready soon.” Y/n’s mother spoke, breaking y/n and Dean out of their trance.

“Right, may I assist your daughter to the dining room?” Dean requested.

“Of course.” Y/n’s mother responded.

“You’re even more beautiful, in person.” Dean cooed.

“Thank you, you’re beautiful too, well handsome.” Y/n mumbled as Dean linked his arm with Y/n’s.

“No one is as beautiful as you.” Dean smirked.

Making y/n blush.

“Charmer.” She mumbled as they entered the dining room. Dean unlinked his arm from her’s, pulling her chair out for her.

“I’m so glad you, accepted, my proposal.” Dean beamed, sitting down, next to her.

“Wait, What?” Y/n gasped out. What was he talking about? She never accepted his proposal. She thought to herself.

“Your mother told me you accepted it.” Dean spoke.

“Course, she did.” Y/n grumbled.

“Is there something wrong?” Dean asked, concerned, clouding his eyes.

“No, of course not. I just, oh, god.” She gasped out, as Dean got down on one knee, an engagement ring box in his hand, opening it up and revealing a diamond ring in it.

“Y/n, L/n, I know we just meet, but you’re the girl of my dreams, you’re so beautiful, I want to make you my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Dean asked.

“This is so beautiful.” Y/n’s mom gasped out, as she held her husband’s hand.

“I, I’m sorry, this- I need air.” She stuttered out, getting up, and leaving the room. Leaving everyone shocked. Dean quickly got up, and closed the box up, slipping it back into his pocket.

“I’ll go find her.” Dean spoke. Leaving the room.

She made a dash towards the stables. Stopping as she reached bliss.

‘hey girl.” She spoke, gently patting her horse.

“At least, you don’t have to worry about being married, or getting married.” Y/n sighed.

“There you are.” Dean sighed, as he walked into the stables.

“Sorry.” She sighed.

“Why won’t you marry me? Am I that bad?” Dean asked, patting her horse.

“No, you’re amazing, it’s not that I don’t want to marry you, I’ve only just meet you.” She spoke, still patting her horse.

“Your mom lied to me then.” Dean mumbled, looking hurt.

“I’m sorry, she’s just, she has all these plans for me, and, I can’t just disappoint her.” Y/n spoke.

“You can say no, to her.” Dean sighed.

“Have you seen my mom?” she laughed.

“Y/n, this is your life, you live it the way you want to.” Dean spoke.

“Why, did you want to marry me? I’m sure there’s plenty of other princesses or girls out there, you could have.” She asked, changing the subject.

“Are you changing the subject?” Dean asked, letting out a chuckle.

“There’s no other girl like you, y/n. you are one of a kind. No one holds a flame to you. You’re amazing, kind, and it’s true. You’re the most beautiful women, in this world. You make me happy. If I have to wait to be with you, then so be it, because I’d rather die, waiting for you, then regretting it, if I didn’t. I’d fight for you. I love you y/n, let me show you, my love.” Dean explained, getting closer to her.

Her breath hitched, as he took her hand in his. Intertwining their fingers together.

“Okay.” Y/n spoke, confusing Dean.

“Okay?” Dean questioned, confused.

“Yes, I’ll marry me.” Y/n answered. Making Dean smile.

“Yes.” He repeated, taking out the ring.

“Yes.” She giggled, as dean nearly dropped the ring.

Dean slipped the ring onto her left fourth finger.

Dean cupped her cheeks. Pressing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

Sam stopped in his tracks, as he saw, his ex-girlfriend, the only woman, he ever truly was in love with, kiss someone else. Sam’s felt his throat tighten up. His eyes blurring. He had to get out of there, so he did.

Dean pulled away from y/n. His thumb, swiping over her bottom lip.

“We should celebrate. Announce our engagement.” Dean spoke, breaking her out of her trance.

“Course.” She responded.

“Then, we should get married, five days after we have this engagement party.” Dean insisted.

“So, soon?” She asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“I don’t want any other men stealing you.” Dean stated.

The only guy that would do that is Sam, but he doesn’t love me anymore. She thought.

“Five days, it is.” She spoke, making Dean smile.

“I love you.” He spoke, kissing her again.

Maye Dean will mend my broken heart. She thought.

♕~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♕

Sam paced up and down the small room.

“I should have fought for her, instead of listening to her mother’s threats. I should have run away with her.” Sam rambled, to Nancy.

“Her mother’s a bitch, and you still can run away with her.” Nancy spoke.

“She’s getting married.” Sam exclaimed.

“Sam, listen to me, I’m your sister. Trust me when I say this, Y/n and Dean won’t last a year. She’s not in love with him.” Nancy spoke.

“Nancy, she’s getting married.” Sam sighed.

“Ugh, you’re impossible. Just go to the engagement party, tell her what truly happened, then let her decide.”

“I can’t do that to her.” Sam sighed.

“Is that your excuse, or are you scared of her mom?” Nancy asked.

“Fine, I’ll go, how do you even know, the queen sack you?” Sam asked.

“News travels fast around this city. The only thing she’s queen of is being a bitch.” Nancy grumbled.

“That’s not nice.” Sam grunted.

“It’s true.” Nancy grumbled…

♕~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♕

Sam sighed, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Are you sure this right?” Sam asked, fixing the cheap rental suit.

“Yeah, go out there and sweep her off her feet. And ride into the sunset together.” Nancy spoke.

Sam gave her a look.

“What?” she whined.

“Ride into the sunset together, seriously.” Sam chuckled.

“Oh, shut up, and go get her back.” Nancy said, pushing him out of the door.

“Thanks for this.” Sam thanked Nancy.

“You deserve happiness, now go and get y/n.” Nancy spoke, closing the door.

Here goes nothing. Sam thought, as he made his way towards Y/n’s home.

Sam let out his he walked into the large house. Nervously fiddling his hands.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw y/n smiling at Dean.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t wreck your happiness so he left.

Sam rushed back to his small cottage.

“Did she say no?” Nancy asked as she saw her brother walk through the door.

“I didn’t say anything. She’s happy, that’s all that matters.” Sam grumbled, untying his tie.

“Sam, you were meant to tell her.” Nancy whined.

“Just leave me alone.” Sam yelled, slamming his door…

♕~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♕

The next five days flew by the past. Y/n was starting to feel her heart mend. Dean was amazing. He treated you like you like a queen. Like you were the only girl in the world. Every kiss, forehead kiss, and gifts he gives you, it almost makes her forget about Sam. But she could never truly forget her first love, and she didn’t want to.

Today was the day she gets married. She couldn’t think about him. Today was about her and Dean.

Y/n, let out a sigh, as she walked into her bedroom. Smiling as she saw a small box sitting on her bed.

She walked over, to her bed, unwrapping the gift. Her faces lightened up, as she looked at the dangle diamond earrings.

She took out her phone, dialing Dean’s number. Hugging her dressing gown, closer to her body.

“Hello.” Dean answered.

“Thank you, for the beautiful earrings.” She thanked him, putting them on her nightstand.

“Well, isn’t it something new?” he asked.

“Well, I kind of have something new.” She giggled, as she looked at her wedding dress.

“There’s nothing wrong with having, two new things.” Dean spoke.

“Mmhm, especially if one is a sexy, lingerie set.” She seductive spoke.

“Oh, I’m so going to enjoy our night tonight.” Dean moaned.

“You’re such a dork.” She giggled.

“A dork, you love.” Dean laughed.

“Maybe.” She teased.

“You love me.” Dean spoke, making her giggle.

“Yeah, I do, and I love you.” She beamed.

Just as Dean was about to say something, Y/n’s mother walked through the door.

“Y/n, what are you doing on the phone? Do you know how long it takes to get from here to the church?” Her mother grumbled.

“I should go.” Y/n muttered.

“Did, I get you in trouble? Opps.” Dean snickered.

“See you, soon Dean.” Y/ spoke, ending the call.

“Oh, um did you need help with your dress?” Her mom asked.

“Sure.” Y/n answered…..

♕~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~♕

Her heart hammered against her chest, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was flawless in her Long Sleeve bridal gown. Her hair curled in waves.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and self-doubts.

But she couldn’t shake off the thought of Sam, he should be the one she’s marrying.

“I can’t do this.” gasped out, trying around, just as the door opened. Thinking it was Sam, but in fact, it was her father.

“Sweetheart, are you ready?” her father asked. Making her gulp.

“I-I, can’t.” she cried, her eyes watering with tears.

“Sweetie, do you have cold feet?” Her father asked. Walking further into her room.

“I can’t marry someone I don’t love.” she sobbed. Making her father frown.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. Hoping that she wasn’t calling off the wedding.

“I’m sorry, this is just too much.” she apologized, lifting her dress up, and ran out of the door.

“Y/n.” her father yelled after her.

Y/n ran as fast, as she could, running towards the stables. Looking for Sam.

She let out a sigh of relief, as she saw Sam, cleaning the stalls. She walked towards him until she was in front of him.

“Runaway with me.” she demanded, making Sam look up.

His eyes held pain, as he looked at her. He couldn’t deny that she looked perfect in that wedding dress. She looked perfect in anything.

“Y/n, you’re getting married today, y/n, shouldn’t you already be at the wedding?” Sam asked.

“But, I don’t love him, like I love you, Sam. I can never love another man like I love you.” she cried out.

“We can’t y/n.” Sam sighed, looking down at the ground.

“So, you’re just going to give up on us?” she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

“We’re different, you’re a princess, and I’m a servant. This wasn’t going to work y/n, it’s better for us, just to stay strangers.” Sam sadly, said.

“You didn’t care when we were making love, were you just using me.” Y/n sobbed, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

“Y/n, I would never use you, I loved you. I still love you, I’ll always love you, but this just isn’t going to work.” Sam softly spoke.

“If, you’re not going to run away with me, then I’ll run away by myself.” she grumbled, grabbing a pad, and a horse saddle and a bridle. She walked into her horses stall.

“Hey girl, it’s just you and me.” she whispered, as her horse let out a soft neigh.

“Y/n, stop.” Sam begged, as she put the pad on the horses, then the saddle.

“Y/n.” Sam pleaded as she finished fixing the girth.

“Y/n.” Sam sighed, as she put the bridle on.

“Can you please move.” she grumbled, making Sam open the stall.

“Think about what you’re doing.” Sam sighed, as she mounted on a horse.

“Go to hell.” she growled, lightly kicking the stirrups, making her horse move.

Sam looked on as she made her horse go faster. Letting a tear fall from his eye.

 

Sam quickly took a horse out, of the stables, tacking the horse. Mounting the horse. Lightly tapping the stirrups, making the horse move forward. Then made the horse go into a gallop.

A few minutes of searching for you, he spotted bliss. In the spot that, him and Y/n use to go. Sam pulled the reins back, making the horse stop. He quickly dismounted the horse, tying the rein to a branch.

“Hey, bliss.” Sam cooed. Patting the horse, then moving down to the river bank.

“y/n.” Sam shouted, as he saw her sit by the riverside.

“Just leave me alone.” She sobbed. Covering her head with her hands, as she started to cry.

Sam let out a sigh, walked closer. Sitting next to her.

She let out a loud cried, as he wrapped his arms around her. Trying to soothe her. Seeing her cry made him sad.

“Y/n, running away is never the answer” Sam sighed, making her sob even harder.

“It is for me.” She cried.

“One day, you’ll look back at this, and think, I’m glad, rode back, and married, Dean.” Sam spoke, his hand rubbing her arm.

“But, I can’t marry Dean. I can’t get myself to fully love him, like I love you. No matter how hard I try, I can’t Sam.” She sobbed. Burying her head into his chest, as sobs wracked through her body.

“Y/n.” Sam trembled.

“I get that you don’t love me anymore, but I can’t stop loving you, Sam. Tell me, Sam, if we didn’t go back to get our stuff. Would you, would you have run away with me?” She bawled.

“Yes.” Sam answered. Making her cry hysterically.

“Y/n, please don’t.” Sam sighed.

“I’m damaged goods.” She cried.

“No, you aren’t, I didn’t run away with you because your, mother threatened me.” Sam told her.

“What?” She gasped out, looking at him.

“I was going to tell you at the engagement party, but you looked so happy with Dean, and I couldn’t bare to see you hurt.” Sam explained, looking at her sincerely. Her eyes were red, as tears streamed down her face.

“Y-you were there?” She choked out.

“You deserve love and happiness, Y/n.” Sam spoke.

“But, I want that with you.” She mumbled, cupping his cheeks.

“Y/n, you’re getting married.” Sam sighed.

“Please, let us be together again, let us feel each other’s skin against each other, let our lips lock. Let us stargaze again.” She begged, resting her forehead against his.

Sam let out a sigh.

“You are very persuasive.” Sam chuckled, wiping her tears away.

“Let’s run away, go somewhere far away from here.” She spoke.

“Y/n, you’re a princess, you’re getting married, not to mention your parents will kill me, and I can’t leave my sister.” Sam argued, coming up with an excuse.

“I don’t care, Sam. We need a fresh start.”

“Well, there is this place I know, it’s about a few towns out of here. That my sister and I, used to live in, it was beautiful, but my mom died and we had to move out, and come here. When I can’t handle it here, I go to the place. It’s still abandoned.” Sam spoke, making her smile.

“Then let’s go there then.” She spoke.

Sam got up, helping her up. He cupped the side of her face, looking lovingly into her eyes.

“I love you.” Sam cooed.

“I love you too.” Y/n mumbled.

Sam pressed his lips against hers passionately.

They were finally together again….


End file.
